


A Taste of Christmas

by EmilieBrown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Contest, Christmas Presents, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Librarian Belle French enters the Storybrooke Annual Christmas Cookie Cutter Contest she finds herself in the final, competing against Mayor Mills and trying to keep her two year relationship with town owner Nicholas Gold a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

****

 

 

**A/N:** In honour of today being Ethereal Wishes twenty-sixth birthday I have dedicated this to her. Happy Birthday my Love! I look forward to more and more birthdays of yours and fun times in time and space, lol

* * *

**A Taste of Christmas**

_Emilie Brown_

Belle French pulled the last tray of Gingerbread Cookies from the oven and set them on the stove top. Looking over at the clock on the stove she saw the time to be five in the morning. She had been up for over twenty-four hours and was in need of some rest. Grabbing a plate from the cabinet, she set it on the counter by the stove and proceeded to put the cookies on the plate. Once all the cookies were on the plate, she set them in the microwave. After cleaning up the mess she'd made of the kitchen, Belle went to go shower. Goodness knows she was in need of one. After her shower she went to her room to sleep. She smiled at the sight before her. Nicholas was in the bed asleep, and watching him sleep was sometimes one of her favourite pastimes. He always had a relaxed face compared to his normal stern and cold visage that he tended to give to the town folk. Walking over to the bed, Belle got in and snuggled up to him. He turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and nuzzling her ear. Closing her eyes Belle smiled and fell into a long needed sleep.

* * *

It was seven o'clock and the few birds that were out this winter were singing the song of their species. Nicholas Gold looked out the window at the snowy landscape that surrounded the town and became lost in the beauty of the snow. It was a beautiful sight to see that's for sure but not as beautiful as the sleeping body beside him. Turning to look at his lover he leaned over and caressed her cheek before getting up for the day. He had to be at the shop before anyone realized he wasn't on time or that he stayed the night with the kind little librarian in her apartment. Grabbing his clothes from the floor, he donned them, looking a bit ruffled but good thing he always kept a spare suit at his shop. Walking to where Belle was he leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her lips. Getting up from his spot beside her on the mattress, Belle reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Nick. Are you going to work now?" Belle asked pulling him back down to her. His arms were on either side of her waist and he pressed his brow to hers.

"I am. I have lots to do. I'll come by and see you at the Library." Leaning down he captured Belle's lips with his own and gave her a long kiss."

Pulling away from the kiss Belle looked up through half lidded eyes and gave him a sultry smile. "Goodbye, enjoy work." Leaning in Belle gave him a quick peck on his lips. Once he left the room and Belle heard the click on the apartment door she got up out of bed realizing she would not be able to get back to sleep. She had gotten a mere two hours of sleep but she could make it. Getting dressed in a stylish red silk dress with a sheer gauzy overlay, tiny round appliques dotting the material over her bodice and skirt. The tiny green belt cinched in her waist and the lack of sleeves accentuated her slender arms. Walking to her closet she grabbed her green open toed pumps that matched the belt and put them on. Walking towards the kitchen she grabbed an apple from the fridge and left her apartment, descending the steps to the Library. Walking over to the desktop computer, Belle turned it on. She started getting everything ready for the day. Mary Margaret's fourth grade class was coming over for a Christmas Book Club Party.

Belle would be reading The Elves and the Shoemaker, one of her favourite Christmas stories. Young Henry Mills had come by the Library the day before and requested it. She of course was in full agreement of that. Putting the book on her desk, she smiled looking around at the library and the very Christmas-y feel of it. It had been years since she'd seen this much snow at once. This part of Maine hit some sort of drought and stopped snowing for years and years. This was the first time Storybrooke had seen snow in quite a long time, the last time being when she was a little girl, about five years of age. Looking at the time, Belle realized it was five to ten so she ran up the stairs to her apartment and grabbed the Gingerbread Cookies out of the microwave. She iced them and made it back to the library in time for the students and their teacher to come in.

"Hello everyone, good morning. I hope you are having a most wondrous day today. It's quite the snowy day afterall," Belle said, bringing the plate of cookies to the Children's Center where they were now at sitting in a circle. Mary Margaret merged into the circle as well.

"Good morning Miss French." A chorus of voices said together, Belle walked over and sat down beside Henry who had the book they'd be reading in his hands.

"I have made Gingerbread cookies for everyone. Miss Blanchard said it's your favourite. You each get two cookies. Here Henry, please pass them out to all your friends." Henry stood up from his spot and took the plate of cookies with a smile. He handed Belle the book and then he passed out the delicious treats to all his classmates. Once Henry was sitting back down and everyone got their cookies, Belle started to read The Elves and the Shoemaker. She was halfway through the story when Mayor Mill's assistant Kathryn Nolan entered the library.

"Miss Blanchard, Miss French. Mayor Mills has me going around to schools and businesses with this sign up sheet. It's for the annual cookie contest bake-off. Are any of you interested?"

"Ooh, I'm very interested, Mrs. Nolan." Belle said, carefully standing up and walking over to Kathryn. She grabbed the roster and signed her name right beside it. She was going to show Mayor Mills up, that's for sure. Anything to upset the Mayor she'd do so willingly. Mayor Mills seems to have it out for Belle and she hadn't a clue why. Ever since she discovered the hate aimed at her she had done nothing but try to intentionally irritate Regina Mills. Apparently she had been hanging out with her boyfriend too much because his misgivings have been rubbing off on her. Mary Margaret moved in to sign the roster as well, giving Kathryn a small smile of thanks. The blonde woman smiled at them, giving her thanks and nodding as she left. Belle continued to read to the students. They all asked lots of questions that Belle was more than willing to answer.

Once noon rolled around Belle found herself in an empty library. She sat down, going through the returned books, making sure they were all in pristine shape. Satisfied that no one had ruined the books, she shelved them and made her way around the library looking for anything out of place. Seeing nothing amiss, she made her way back to the front to her desk. Nicholas was waiting for, a smile of greeting upon his lips.

"Mr. Gold. What brings you here?" Belle asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Miss French. If memory serves, I do believe this is a library. I have come to check out a library book. A specific one." Gold said, smugly smirking at her. He let his eyes travel the length of her from tip to toe, his heated gaze warming her.

"And what is the book you have in mind?" Belle questioned him, trying to keep the blush off her face.

"It was suggested by Mr. Madden that A Christmas Carol by a Charles Dickens is a good read and he highly recommends it. Do you have it?"

"Let me check if it's available." Checking the computer's file system, she saw that two of the three copies were checked out. "It show's here that we have one still available to be checked out. Come with me and I'll show you to it." Belle left her work area and proceeded to go down a few aisles, Nicholas not far behind. The occasional tap of his cane let her know he was still behind her. Once she was at the correct shelf she searched for the book she was looking for. Finding it with an  _a-ha,_  she grabbed it. Turning, book in hand, she stopped short finding him right up against her, a mere hare's breath between them. Nicholas took it from her with a thank you and set it on the edge of the shelf. He leaned his cane against the shelf and brought his hands up to cup her face, pulling her face towards his, closing the distance and capturing her lips between his own. Belle wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning in towards him and eagerly accepting his kiss. Nicholas removed one hand from her face and brought it to her back to bring her flush up against him.

She moaned softly as his lips released hers in order to trail a fiery path along her jaw. "Nicholas, we can't do this here. What if someone comes in? We can't afford to be caught like this," she whispered urgently.

"Just what are we doing?" he teased, nipping softly at her rapidly beating pulse just beneath her jaw. "Can't I steal a kiss or two? Consider it an early Christmas present."

She glanced over his shoulder down the empty aisle, praying her father didn't choose that moment to decide he liked reading. Moe seemed increasingly suspicious of Belle's relationship with Gold. He didn't trust the man one bit. Since Belle had become Nicholas's assistant, helping around the shop after her job was done in the late afternoons.

Belle slid her arms from around his waist, her palms gliding upwards over his chest and around his neck to delve into his thick locks, the strands wrapping around her fingers in a sensuous caress. His lips returned to hers as she tightened her grip, his hips pressing into hers, the shelf behind her digging into her lower back. She couldn't describe the sound rumbling low in his throat, but it was caught somewhere between a whimper and a growl as she sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit gently.

"Belle!"

She grinned mischievously at him, leaning her head back against the shelf as she tried to catch her breath. She wrapped her arms around his waist, curling into his chest.

"I love you, Nicholas. Forever and always." Belle whispered against his neck, giving him a few pecks. Nicholas tightened his arms around her, sighing in contentment.

"And I you, Belle. I you." Pulling away from Belle ,Nicholas planted a kiss on her brow, grabbing the book from the shelf and smirking down into her lovely face. "I'll see you at the shop, love." With that he turned around and left, Belle watched him as he left, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Standing in her kitchen surrounded by batter and eggs and various cookie ingredients, Belle was attempting to make a cookie that would rival that of Regina's. Every year Regina won the annual cookie contest, but not this year, oh no. Belle would make the best cookie the judges had or would ever taste. Grabbing the bottle of lemon extract she opened it and added a few drops in the dough, stirring until it was all mixed together, once it was the consistency that she wanted, she set the bowl to the side, grabbed some flour, and tossed some on the countertop. Grabbing the bowl she walked to the fridge and put it in, taking the first batch of dough out of the fridge and setting it on the counter. Taking the dough out of the bowl she rolled it in a ball and laid it on the countertop, taking her roller and rolling it over the dough until it was all flat and smooth. Grabbing a star shaped cookie cutter she pressed it into the dough, coming up with continuous stars cutouts. Putting the stars on a pre sprayed pan she admired them and made sure they were a few inches apart. After all was done she put the pan in the oven and set her timer for fifteen minutes. Hearing the click of her door opening, she ran to the hallway to block Nicholas's path towards the kitchen.

"Nicholas!" Belle exclaimed, standing in front of him and grasping his upper arms. "You can't go into the kitchen. I'm making cookies for the Annual Storybrooke Christmas Cookie Cutter Contest. As one of the judges it would be unfair for you to know what I'm making. Now scat." Belle said, leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips before shooing him away from the kitchen. Nicholas gave her a smirk and a wink as he left. Sighing to herself, Belle went back to her baking.

Later that night, exhausted from a full day at the library, then part time at Gold's shop  _and_  the frenzied baking she'd done, Belle snuggled up against her love in the center of his big bed. He was looking through a contract his was working on while she tried to relax with a good book, The Elves and the Shoemaker. The wind pounded against the windows of the pink Victorian. Glancing up from her book, she looked outside to notice the snow was growing fierce. She closed her book and moved out from the security of Nicholas's grasp and walked towards the window to get a better view. The clock tower in the center of town, which could be seen from pretty much every home in town, read seven p.m.

"It's getting bad outside. The wind is picking up and the snow if thick. The town is blanketed in a sheet of white, like a winter wonderland. I hope the activities will still be able to continue for the children. They have Christmas plays coming up and pageants. It would be tragic if they were unable to perform. I know they're looking forward to it so much," Belle said, pressing her face towards the window. She was so wrapped up in the goings on outside and the children she didn't hear Nicholas come up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, rocking side to side with her.

"I'm sure it will go away soon, love. Don't worry," he murmured, dropping a light kiss to her temple. "Come to bed, sweetheart."

"Yeah, it probably will." Belle agreed as she turned to follow Nicholas to bed for more pleasurable activities. Before she turned, she could have sworn she saw someone hiding behind the tree that blocked most of the window. Looking back she saw nothing and blew it off to maybe being a deer. She giggled as Nicholas puller her into a deep kiss, and Belle couldn't help but think that she was happy, very happy. She had everything she wanted.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Beta-ed by:**  Charlotte Ashmore

**A/N:** I'd like to give Charlotte Ashmore a big thanks because without her this story probably wouldn't be published, don't know what I'd do without her! Thankies Mama. I love you!


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

A/N: In honour of today being Ethereal Wishes twenty-seventh birthday, I have updated this rumbelle fic for her. Happy Birthday, my Love! I look forward to more and more birthdays of yours!

**A Taste of Christmas**

**Chapter Two**

_Emilie Brown_

It was the first morning of the Christmas Baking Contest, and Belle had just woken up. She sat up in bed holding the blanket to herself. She looked to her side, glancing at Nicholas where he slept on his stomach, the sheet slung low on his hips, leaving the tantalizing view of his bare back for her to appreciate. Leaning over to him she crawled onto his back, and started to nuzzle his cheek. Hearing him groan, Belle let out a small giggle. He rolled over onto his back, smiling up at her as he unseated her from her perch. Sitting up in the bed, and pulling Belle with him, he leaned his forehead against hers and brought his fingers up to her cheek, lightly brushing them across her delicate face.

"G'morning, my Belle." Grinning at him, Belle let out a small giggle as Nicholas started leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw.

"Nicholas we can't. I have to go soon. My brother will be here shortly," Belle whined as she pulled away from her lover. Getting off the bed, she looked at Nicholas, and couldn't help but give a little smile at his pout. Walking out of the room, she went to go shower and get ready for the day. Once she was done with her ablutions and wrapped up in a towel, she walked back to the bedroom. Nicholas was still in the bed, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. He snapped out of his fugue as his love returned to him.

"Well, my Belle, if you want me to behave ... that is surely not helping," he drawled, gesturing to her shapely legs which were barely covered by her towel. Nicholas got up from his spot on the bed, and made his way towards her, taking her elbow gently and pulling her into the circle of his arms. Belle's arms wrapped around his neck as her love leaned his head towards hers. Just as their lips met, Belle's phone started ringing. Pulling back from Nicholas, Belle gave him an apologetic smile. She picked up her phone from the nightstand and looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Morning, Gaz!" Belle exclaimed into the phone, a broad grin gracing her beautiful face.

"Morning, Belles! I'll be at the house in a few minutes. Just letting you know in case you weren't up yet." Smiling at her brother's comment, Belle gave a small giggle.

"Thanks, Gaston. I just got out of the shower. I need to get dressed, and I'll be out there shortly," Belle replied as she walked over to the closet and grabbed a pink long-sleeved button down shirt.

"Okay, see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too." Belle hung up the phone and walked to Nicholas's dresser. Pulling the top drawer open, she grabbed her undergarments. She set her phone atop the ornate dresser, pulling on her clothes quickly in her haste, pairing the shirt she'd chosen with a pair of jeans. Turning around, she spotted Nicholas lying in the bed just watching her. Walking towards him she crawled on the bed and met him in a brief kiss.

"You'll be spending the morning with your brother?" Nicholas asked wrapping his arms around her and bringing her flush against him, their foreheads touching.

"Yes, Gaz and I are going to the animal shelter. He's bringing Marmalade with us, and Mrs. Cassidy's class is going over there today." Belle wrapped her arms around Nicholas's neck as their lips met in a kiss that was slowly building up in passion. Pulling away, Belle gave a small smile at her lover's pout. "Later, Nicholas." Hearing Gaston's truck pull up, Belle slid off of the bed. Quickly, she pulled on her low heeled boots and thrust her arms into her green wool jacket. She gave Nicholas a peck on the lips. "Love you. See you later." Belle ran out of the room, but not before she caught the look of love on Nicholas's face.

"I love you, Belle." He called as she ran down the stairs to meet her brother.

She was smiling broadly as she exited the pink victorian to see her brother waiting patiently in his truck for her. Upon seeing his sister's approach, Gaston gave her a smile.

"Well you're awfully perky today. Bet you had a wonderful and reviving night last night." Gaston winked at his sister. Belle just rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her. She reached over and took Marmalade - Gaston's Orange cat - from her brother.

"Puh-lease, Gaz. We all know that you and Mulan can't keep your hands off one another. It's quite disturbing walking in on that. I don't think I've bleached my eyes enough to see my brother in the throes of passion." Belle shuddered in remembrance of that day. She couldn't look Gaston and Mulan in the eyes for sometime without getting red in the face.

"Keep telling yourself that." Pulling out of Gold's driveway, Gaston gave his sister a saucy wink before he started paying attention to the road. Belle stroked Marmalade and the cat purred in contentment at the attention he was getting from  _his_ pet. The siblings talked and joked around for the ride to the shelter. Once at the shelter, they were greeted by the grinning face of the director, David Nolan.

"Good, you're here. Mrs. Cassidy and her students will be here in a few minutes. So is this Marmalade?" David said taking the orange tabby from Belle.

"Yes. This is Marmalade. We call him Marmi." Belle grinned as David baby talked to the cat.

"The shelter is really thrilled that you both have decided to talk to the children today."

"We're thrilled to be here and talk to the children," Gaston said taking off his yellow fireman's jacket. Belle grabbed it from her brother, while David showed them where they would be giving their speech. Not long after everything was settled and discussed, Tinkerbelle Cassidy and her students showed up.

"Hello, children. My name is David Nolan, and I own and run the animal shelter. This is Gaston French. He's - as most of you know - a firefighter."

"We know who he is, Uncle David. He gave a speech to our class last week about fire safety and other weird things." Little Ava Zimmer said giving her Uncle David a cheeky grin and a wink that made David quite unnerved for a moment.

"Very well then, Ava." Walking over to Belle, David put his hands on Belle's shoulders. "This is Belle French, the town librarian, and Gaston's little sister.

"Are you cheating on Aunt Kathryn? Uncle David, I thought you had better class than that. Mr. Gold won't approve of you stealing his woman from him." David turned bright red and Belle started to resemble a tomato.

"Ava! That's enough," Mrs. Cassidy said to her disrespectful student." Standing up she walked over to Ava as the girl had to give one last dig.

"Oh come on! We all know Mr. Gold has a thing for Belle. I bet they'll be having a kid before next Christmas." Belle was getting even redder if that were even possible. Gaston was trying to hide his snickering, and David looked mortified at his niece's antics.

"Anyways, Mr and Ms. French will be discussing animal safety. This is Gaston's cat, who always goes to the firehouse with him. Sort of their mascot. The cat's name is Marmalade. Be respectful, and remember to raise your hands if you have any questions." David went and took his place on the floor by Mrs. Cassidy as Belle and Gaston took their lead.

"Hi class. I'm Ms. French, and as I've been told, you already know my brother Gaz. This is his cat Marmalade. He's six years old. Gaz found him when he was two after his original owner had passed away. Before we begin are there any questions you have?" A hand raised up in the back. It was little Tiana Polliwog. "Yes. Tiana?"

"Um. I was just wondering. Why do you call Mr. French Gaz?" The shy child asked.

"Well when I was little - maybe around two - I couldn't say Gaston so I always called him Gaz. It just stuck. I call him Gaston every now and then, but to me he is Gaz. He's my older brother, and he doesn't seem to mind the name." Belle grinned, and her brother brought his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her to him.

"Indeed not. I quite like it." He gave Belle a kiss on the forehead. The children giggled. Tiana looked at Gaston and Belle with hearts in her eyes. It was common knowledge that she was in love with the relationship the siblings had. She always wished she had a sibling. "Any other questions you have for us before we get to the discussion?"

"Mingyu has a question but she's too shy to ask. No doubt because she's a weirdo and has four eyes … " Ava said pointing to the small obsidian haired girl and giving a sly grin as the girl sunk further into herself. David who'd had enough of his niece stood up and grabbed her, walking away behind his office door with her, no doubt going to talk to her. Gaston stood up, handing Marmi to his sister as he walked over to where his step-daughter sat trembling, bending down where he was on eye level with her.

"It's okay Mingyu. You don't have to ask if you're not comfortable." Gaston opened his arms, and his child rushed into them, trying not to cry. Gaston looked to his sister, giving her a nod to take place where he left off. He sat down holding his child on his lap.

"Well, children. Let's get right to it, shall we? Who all in here has an animal?" The majority of the students raised their hands. Belle asked what animals they had. The students were excited to tell her about their animals, and what they had, and how old, and how many. Belle gave a little giggle at their enthusiasm. "As you know it's getting colder out, it's snowing, super windy, and below freezing. Remember that you want to keep your pets indoors, out of the cold. If you can't stay out long in it, then they sure as muffins can't. If you see a stray animal on the street remember to make sure to call David and let him know. He'll either find the owner or bring it to the shelter. If you see one and want to bring it in, tell a parent first. They could be dangerous and we don't need you getting hurt." A jingling of the bell announced an arrival to the animal shelter. It was Ava's dad, Michael. He didn't look too happy. He entered his brother-in-law's office. No doubt to pick up Ava, and take the child home on this half day of school. Upon exiting the office, Ava was glowering and shooting daggers at her Uncle. David looked irritated with his niece, but he did wish her a happy holiday, and told her he loved her. Ava gave him a whatever.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Belle, but Michael would like to talk to Gaston and Mingyu." Gaston stood up with his daughter in tow and followed Michael and Ava back to David's office. After her brother and niece were out of sight and behind the closed door, Belle continued from where she left off. After her speech was over, she had the students come up in twos to pet Marmalade. They were in love with the cat. Some found it strange that he was the firefighter's mascot. That they had a cat mascot instead of the normal Dalmatian. Once all was over, the student's parents came and picked up their children, and wished everyone happy holidays. Once everyone was gone, and it was just Belle, David and Marmalade in the room, David walked over to his desk and grabbed a deck of cards. He and Belle started to play Rummy.

"How are you doing, David?" Belle asked her friend, knowing he was upset.

"I'm mad … so put out with Ava. She knows better than this. I just hope this can be dealt with. Ever since she lost her mother, she's just spiralled out of control. Usually I can handle her, but today I couldn't. I had to call Michael, and usually I never have to do that. I don't know what more I can do. She needs help, and I don't think Michael, Kathryn or I can give her the help that she needs.

"Honestly. This is just my opinion, but I think maybe you guys all need to go to family counseling with Dr. Hopper. He can do so much more than Viktor can. Viktor is her primary doctor, but maybe she needs a psychiatric doctor or just someone to talk to about her mother. Maybe it's not even the death of Jacqueline that's causing this. Maybe it's something else. But it does need to be dealt with. The bullying needs to stop. She's been bullying too long, and poor Mingyu is fragile as it is, and Ava picking on her just pisses me off," Belle said moving around her cards.

"Wow, look at you, Belle. You're starting to sound like Mr. Gold. I think you need a different second job," David said, smirking. Belle gave David a deadpanned look.

"Seriously, David. Shut up before I send Jefferson your way. You know how he finds himself in love with your wife." Belle snickered as David paled.

"That's not even funny, Belle. Kathryn and him used to date after Frederick passed, and I always think she's going to run away with him and leave me with a broken heart shattered in a million pieces to pick up by myself."

"Oh David, she's not going to. She's in love with you. Kathryn gets all gooey eyed when she sees you. You two are just perfect together, and you both look gorgeous on one another's arms." David gave a little blush at that. He was about to say something else when the squeaking of his office door gained the duet's attention. Michael came out with a sulking Ava who was having a tantrum, saying how the world was out to get her, and no one loved her, and that it wasn't fair that Mingyu was getting all the attention. The girl stormed out of the building. Michael giving an apologetic look to both David and Belle.

"Aunt Belle," Mingyu squealed running into the comforting arms of her aunt who always smelled like lavender and old books. Belle hugged her niece and grinned.

"Why hello, Mingyu. Are you feeling better, sweetling?" Belle cupped her niece's cheeks, and locked eyes with her dark brown orbs. Mingyu looked so much like her mother and her father, Shang. Shang had died in battle when Mingyu was just three months old. She really never got to know him. Gaston entered their lives when she was three, and became a permanent fixture. Especially when he married Mulan.

"I'm feeling okay. Daddy looked so angry. I've never seen him that angry before. It was sort of scary." Mingyu whispered to her aunt.

"That's because daddy loves you very much."

* * *

Entering the Pawnshop, Belle grinned when she saw her love slowly getting irritated with Storybrooke's illustrious mayor, Regina Mills. Regina was no doubt threatening him with whatever she could. Probably trying to blackmail him into cheating during the contest so she could win and no one else. Regina, hearing the bell, turned around, her narrow-eyed gaze focusing on Belle.

"Why Ms. French, whatever are you doing here? Trying to seduce Mr. Gold into letting you win the contest? Come on, dear, we all know you're not that pretty. Good afternoon." With that Regina walked out of the door. Belle frowned. Regina's words were very hurtful. Looking down at herself, Belle couldn't help but think Regina was right. Belle wasn't very pretty, and she sometimes wondered why Nicholas loved her. Seeing the look on Belle's face, Gold could have killed Regina for that comment. Belle was already self conscious enough. Walking from behind the counter, he walked over to Belle, grabbed her by the wrists, and pulled her to him. He encased her in his arms and gave her a kiss to her neck.

"Don't take what she says to heart, my darling Belle. She's just mad that I wouldn't do what she asked of me, is all." Nicholas and Belle entered the backroom. The two settled on the bed together, Belle curled up in the arms of her love. Nicholas stroked her arm and whispered how beautiful and in love he was with her. Belle's azure eyes locked with Nicholas's chocolate ones, and the two met in a sweet kiss. Belle moaned when Nicholas trailed kisses down to her neck and suckled her pulse point. Her hands trailed up, unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was unbuttoned, her hands fisted his hair, and she arched when Nicholas had managed to get her shirt open, and was mapping a wet path across her breasts . The alarm of Belle's phone separated them with a groan. Belle sighed as she glanced at the caller ID.

"The contest begins in ten minutes. I have to get ready." Nicholas groaned, touching his forehead to hers.

"It's best we head out then, before the town finds us in a compromising position and comes looking for us." Belle slid off of his lap, buttoning her shirt up as she did. Nicholas's eyes held nothing but love and desire in them. Grinning, Belle couldn't help but be satisfied with his look. His hair was in disarray and his shirt was hanging half off of him, he looked thoroughly debauched. Belle lent down and gave him a peck on the lips.

"See you soon. Love ya." She turned to leave, but Nicholas caught her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. He brought her hand to his lips, giving her a kiss as his chocolate eyes locked onto her azure eyes.

"Remember, I will be absolutely fair in this contest, love. Don't worry about me cheating to let you win."

"I know, Nick. You'll be fair; I trust you on this. See you soon. I love you." Belle walked away her hands falling to her side as Nicholas's left her.

"I love you, too."

**To Be Continued**

**Beta-ed by:**  CharlotteAshmore :D


End file.
